Various forms of trash bag and other flexible receptacle holders have been herefore provided. However, most of these holders have been specifically designed for holding relatively strong paper bags or fabric sacks and do not include structure adapting them for efficient support of relatively thin plastic trash bags. Accordingly, a need exists for a holder for plastic trash bags which may be conveniently mounted, for example, on a vertical wall surface above a supportive floor surface and which may be utilized to support the open upper end of a relatively fragile plastic trash bag in a secure manner without tearing the plastic bag. Examples of previously known forms of trash bag holders and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,717,717, 2,162,113, 2,235,182, 2,423,325, 2,451,829 and 3,313,504.